


Lo siento

by Kiiroyume



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Friendship, I'm Sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-29 18:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiroyume/pseuds/Kiiroyume
Summary: "Además, aquel no era el momento para pensar en nimiedades. Le preocupaba bastante más el estado de sus dos compañeros de viaje."[ Oneshot ]*** Leves spoilers de la trama hasta el capítulo "VS Drifblim". El oneshot ocurre justo antes de este capítulo del manga.





	Lo siento

Pearl no dejaba de mirar aquella escena desde la ventana de la habitación del hotel. Justo delante de la entrada, Diamond estaba sentado en un banco acompañado de sus dos Pokémon, Munch y Wig, mientras comían y veían cómo el sol iba bajando lentamente por el horizonte. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero se estaba poniendo MUY nervioso.  
Su amigo llevaba sin decir nada desde que salieron de Pueblo Caelestis. Pearl pensaba que todo habría vuelto a la normalidad después de disculparse brevemente mientras iban en el Drifblim de Fantina. Pero por lo que parecía, Diamond aún seguía molesto por él. Y por ello había decidido disculparse de nuevo con él, esta vez de forma más extensa, y decirle lo mucho que lo sentía por no haber tomado en cuenta sus sentimientos. Por haber decidido por su cuenta lo que tenían que hacer en ese momento...  
El chico sacudió la cabeza. No, no solo había sido en ese momento, como había dicho Diamond. Siempre acababa decidiendo todo por su cuenta. Nunca lo había hecho a propósito, eso por supuesto: su mente funcionaba así de deprisa, y siempre pensaba en la mejor opción para los dos en cada ocasión (y ahora para los tres, contando a la señorita). Por no hablar de la discusión sobre los golpes en sus actuaciones cómicas. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota? Todo eso estaba mal. No podía seguir así. Y por eso quería disculparse con propiedad.  
—¡¡AAAAAAAAH, PERO NO LO AGUANTO!! ¡¿Puede el sol bajar de una vez para que Dia entre en el hotel?! —preguntó, gritando. Apartó la mirada de la ventana y empezó a gesticular como si sopesase las opciones que ahora mismo estaban sobre la mesa—. Si bajo ahí a hablarle del tema pensará que, como siempre, estoy encima de él. ¡Pero, si no bajo, siento que me voy a morir de los nervios! ¡AAAAAAARG!  
Chimhiko y Perahiko veían cómo su entrenador se ponía a dar vueltas por la habitación a toda prisa para intentar contenerse. Se miraron el uno al otro, pero no dijeron nada. Tanto ellos como Pearl pensaban que la mejor opción era esperar... aunque eso fuese a acabar con la poca paciencia que tenía.  
—¡Ya sé! —gritó entonces Pearl, sorprendiendo a ambos—. ¡Voy a escribir unos cuántos sketches! ¡¿Qué os parece?! Así dejaré de pensar en esta situación, pero al mismo tiempo avanzaré con el trabajo... ¡SÍ, DECIDIDO!  
Cogió su cuaderno y un bolígrafo de su mochila y se encaminó hacia la puerta, seguido por sus Pokémon. Pero en cuanto la abrió se encontró con la señorita junto a su Empoleon.  
—¿Señorita? ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Pearl, nada más verla—. ¿Quieres más té? Tengo aquí un poco que ha sobrado.  
—Eh… no, no venía por eso —respondió ella—. Me preguntaba cómo estabais…  
—¡AH! ¡Pues yo me voy a poner a escribir unos cuántos sketches! Pienso hacer los mejores de la historia. ¡Luego vas a tener que vernos hacer alguno para que sepas de qué hablo! —pero de pronto, Pearl bajó la voz, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba proponiendo—. Bueno... todo esto si Dia quiere hablar conmigo...  
La señorita abrió bastante los ojos. Así que, como pensaba... ellos dos sí se habían estado peleando antes…  
—Pearl, ¿estás...? —empezó a decir ella, pero Pearl ya había cerrado la puerta y había comenzado a marcharse, rumbo a la parte de arriba del hotel.  
—¡Nos vemos en un rato! —gritó, mientras se iba.  
Y ella se quedó ahí, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

La señorita se había dado cuenta de que, en el paseo en Drifblim junto a Fantina, sus dos guardaespaldas apenas habían hablado. Normalmente, cuando había un largo silencio, ya estaba acostumbrada a escuchar a Pearl empezar alguna conversación sobre casi cualquier tema, o a verles practicar algún que otro sketch de los suyos. Pero en ese momento, Fantina y ella fueron quienes más hablaron sin duda. Al principio escuchó cómo Pearl le preguntaba algo en voz baja a Diamond, y este decía que sí. Después, pudo oír algún que otro comentario de Pearl... pero nada más por parte de Diamond. Y, tras eso, ninguno de los dos volvió a decir ninguna palabra. Cuando pararon en un hotel a mitad camino de su destino para pasar la noche (a lo que Fantina accedió encantada), al ir a hacer la reserva, Diamond se adelantó mientras Pearl se quedaba con ella, bastante callado. Lo que le hizo ver que definitivamente pasaba algo extraño. Por eso, una vez en su cuarto, se preguntó si debía hacer algo con aquella situación.  
«Tampoco es como si no pudiesen resolverlo solos», se dijo a sí misma. «Además, no quiero meterme en sus asuntos privados». Eso pensaba en un primer momento. Pero tras asomarse por casualidad a la ventana y ver cómo Diamond se encontraba solo con la mirada perdida... salió de su cuarto para hablar con Pearl de lo sucedido y ver si podía hacer algo.  
Aunque ahora estaba en mitad del pasillo, y sin ninguna respuesta. Miró a Empoleon, quien la había acompañado hasta allí y también parecía preocupada. Suspiró.  
—Solo queda... hablar con Diamond.

La muchacha salió por la puerta principal, y pudo escuchar a algunos Pokémon a lo lejos, pero nada más. El hotel estaba en mitad de la ruta, y por lo tanto era un lugar tranquilo y poco transitado. No era un hotel de súperlujo; pero tampoco había otro cerca, así que la señorita no dijo nada al respecto. Además, aquel no era el momento para pensar en nimiedades. Le preocupaba bastante más el estado de sus dos compañeros de viaje.  
Frente a ella se encontraba Diamond, acompañado de sus dos Pokémon. Los tres estaban de espaldas, así que no la vieron llegar en un primer momento. Conforme la señorita se fue acercando, Wig lo notó y giró la cabeza para mirar. Diamond se percató de esto, aunque algo tarde, pues la señorita llegó hasta donde estaban antes.  
—¿Qué pasa, Wig...? —no hizo falta que girase mucho la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de la chica—. ¡Ah! ¡S-Señorita...! ¿Qué hace...?  
Diamond no siguió preguntando, sino que se limitó a ver cómo ella avanzaba hasta sentarse a su lado en el banco. Su expresión era seria, y no le estaba mirando. En su interior, la señorita intentaba buscar las palabras exactas con las que empezar la conversación. Y eso le llevó bastante más tiempo del que pensaba.  
—... El té —dijo, al fin.  
—¿Eh? —Diamond tardó unos cuantos segundos en entender lo que estaba intentando decir, pero cuando se dio cuenta de a lo que se refería su rostro palideció—. ¡AH! ¡El té de las seis…! ¡Se me ha olvidado prepararlo! Lo... lo siento muchísimo, señorita, ahora mismo voy a hacerle uno...  
—Pearl lo ha hecho —dijo ella—. No te preocupes.  
Diamond pareció relajarse un poco sabiendo aquello.  
—Ah... Entonces está bien...  
Ambos se quedaron callados. Pasaban los minutos y la señorita no podía dar con las palabras adecuadas para sacar el tema. Había pensado en hablar del té porque intuía que Diamond no se había acordado de prepararlo por su discusión con Pearl, aunque finalmente la conversación se quedó ahí. Así que no le quedaba otra. No quería ser brusca con ninguno de ellos, y menos con Diamond… pero si quería ayudarles…  
—Diamond…  
—Lo siento —repitió el chico de pronto.  
Ella dejó de hablar, e inmediatamente se acordó de la conversación anterior.  
—Ya he dicho que Pearl lo ha preparado, no te preocupes —aclaró ella, suponiendo que se refería a lo del té.  
—No... no es eso... —la señorita vio cómo Diamond la miraba fijamente. Sus ojos reflejaban determinación y tristeza al mismo tiempo—. Siento... haber herido tus sentimientos antes... en la cueva. Cuando dije que no quería que te acercases más a las pinturas... No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Ese señor es… peligroso. Por eso, yo quería...  
La señorita veía cómo Diamond bajaba la cabeza poco a poco, mientras las palabras salían de él lentamente. ¿En la cueva...? Recordó entonces cuando Diamond les advirtió para que ninguno se acercase... especialmente ella. Y también recordó haberle recriminarle aquello, a gritos, en mitad de un momento tan crucial. ¿El chico... se refería a eso?  
—... No es que piense que eres débil ni nada parecido —continuó él—. Solo quería...  
—Protegerme.  
Dia levantó la cabeza de golpe, y la miró.  
—Lo sé, Diamond. Perdona por haberte gritado, no debería haberlo hecho. Sé que lo dijiste por mi bien. Gracias —dijo la señorita, sonriendo levemente.  
La expresión de Diamond cambió de inmediato y apartó la mirada. Tras unos pocos segundos, suspiró.  
—Ah... qué alivio... —Munch y Wig sonrieron al verle de nuevo como siempre, y él les acarició. Decidió entonces contarle la verdad—. Es que... llevo horas pensando en cómo pedirte perdón por ello. No sabía qué hacer... incluso les pregunté a Wig y Munch —rió—. Había decidido que después, antes de cenar... me acercaría a hablar contigo.  
La señorita sonrió un poco más. Diamond era una persona muy dulce. Aunque, poco después de escucharle decir aquello, vio que algo no cuadraba en la historia: ¿el chico había estado pensando en aquello todo el tiempo?  
—Pero... ¿entonces Pearl...?  
—¿Pearl? ¿Qué pasa con Pearl? —preguntó Diamond, quien había empezado a comer un bollo de crema.  
«... ¿Eh?»  
—¿No estáis... enfadados?  
—¡Ah! Claro, no nos escuchaste... Tú estabas con Fantina cuando me dijo que si podíamos seguir haciendo sketches, y yo le dije que sí. Así que ahora estamos bien —le contó Dia.  
La chica se sentía algo confundida; aunque en realidad el que parecía que se había perdido algo era él.  
—¿Estás... seguro de que es así?  
—¿Mm? —preguntó el moreno, mientras mordía su bollo.  
—Tal vez... esté metiéndome donde no me llaman. Pero si tú estabas callado todo el rato por esto... ¿Pearl entonces por qué lo estaba?  
Diamond se quedó callado, como si intentase hacer memoria. Recordaba levemente cómo Pearl hablaba de ciertas cosas al principio, pero después... ¿Después había dicho algo? Al segundo, su cara se quedó totalmente blanca.  
—... ¡Pearl se piensa que estoy enfadado con él! —dijo Diamond de pronto, elevando un poco la voz, y llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. Ay, madre... ¿cómo no he podido darme cuenta? ¿Qué hago, qué hagooo...?  
—Es fácil… Debéis solucionar este malentendido.  
—Sí, pero... como es la primera vez que nos pasa esto… —confesó—. ¿Debería ir a hablar con él? ... Sí, será lo mejor.  
El chico se levantó de golpe y se comió lo que le quedaba del bollo de crema. Pero antes de que pudiese despedirse de la señorita para ir en busca de su amigo, ambos oyeron cómo una persona se acercaba corriendo a ellos. Los dos se giraron y pudieron ver a Pearl, avanzando hacia donde estaban a toda velocidad.  
—¡¡DIAAAA!! —gritó, hasta llegar al lugar—. ¡Ah, señorita, tú también estás! Bueno... ¡Dia, digo... Diamond! ¡Toma! —dijo, entregándole su cuaderno abierto de par en par en dos páginas llenas de apuntes—. ¡He escrito tooooodos estos sketches! ¡EN UN MOMENTO! Estaba inspiradísimo. ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? Que...  
—… Has suprimido los golpes —dijo Diamond, sin apartar la mirada del cuaderno.  
—¡LOS HE SUPRIMIDO AL COMPLETO! Me he dado cuenta de que no los necesitamos. Tu personaje es muy gracioso siempre, ¡así que quedan eliminados! Y también he dejado huecos libres, como verás —dijo, señalando uno de ellos—. ¡Son para que los rellenes tú! Sé que tienes ideas brillantes. A la gente le gusta cuando eres tú mismo. ¡Incluso la señorita se ríe con tus bromas!  
—Yo no me río —le interrumpió ella.  
—¡SABES QUE SÍ! ... Ejem. ¡El caso es que quiero que los rellenes tú, Dia! Seguro que tienes mucho que aportar. Me encantaría ver lo que se te ocurre. Si es que... no te importa, claro.  
Diamond miró a Pearl, quien, a pesar de hablar con tanta energía como siempre, se le notaba nervioso. Le conocía demasiado bien. Era un chico demasiado honesto. Sin embargo, en vez de sonreírle y aceptar... Dia le devolvió el cuaderno, totalmente serio.  
—No quiero llenar los huecos.  
—¿Eh? ¡¿P-Por qué no?! —preguntó su amigo, confundido.  
—... Porque bastante tengo ya con llenar mi tripa vacía ~  
Pearl se quedó de piedra. Una leve risa tras ellos le hizo reaccionar.  
—¡AJÁ! ¡¿VES COMO TE HAS REÍDO?! —gritó Pearl, señalando a la señorita.  
—No me he reído.  
—¡CLARO QUE SÍ!  
—Que no, te lo has imaginado.  
Pearl frunció el ceño, gruñendo, y Diamond se rió. El primero entonces se le quedó mirando, como queriendo decir algo más... pero el moreno habló antes.  
—Pearl, no sigo enfadado. Estoy bien. Solo... me dejé llevar un poco en el momento.  
—¿De verdad? —preguntó el rubio. Se sentía algo más calmado que antes, pero…—. No... no, en realidad tenías razón. Siento no haber tomado en cuenta lo que sientes. Nunca. De verdad. A partir de ahora me gustaría... me gustaría que me dijeses estas cosas. Cuándo te sientes mal por lo que hago y digo... y eso. Porque… yo mejoraré por mi cuenta e intentaré ser mejor amigo… pero si me equivoco, espero que estés ahí para decírmelo. Si no te… molesta, claro.  
Diamond le puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió un poco. Sacó un bollo de crema de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo ofreció.  
—De acuerdo, Pearl. Gracias por disculparte —contestó.  
Pearl sonrió y aceptó el bollo de su amigo.  
—¿Entonces te parece bien que fuésemos a ensayar ahora un poco, antes de la hora de la cena? Este sitio está muy bien, sí... ¡PERO! ¡En la terraza del hotel hay unas vistas increíbles! ¡Tenéis que verlas! ¡Y podemos avisar a Fantina también!  
—Vale ~ Señorita, ¿nos acompañas?—dijo Diamond, girándose hacia ella, que había presenciado toda la escena sentada en el banco.  
Ella sonrió y asintió. Estaba feliz de verles como siempre de nuevo. Se levantó del banco y los tres empezaron a caminar hacia el hotel.  
—¡Os va a encantar, YA VERÉIS! Y además es un lugar en el que uno se inspira fácilmente. ¿Verdad, Perahiko, Chimhiko?  
Diamond sonrió mientras veía cómo Pearl se iba adelantando a grandes zancadas. Ahora mismo sentía mucha paz, al haber solucionado por fin ambos problemas...  
… Aunque…  
—Diamond —le llamó la chica.  
—¿Sí, señorita?  
—Gracias a ti también por disculparte por lo otro, aunque en realidad no había nada malo con lo que dijiste.  
Diamond se rascó la mejilla, algo sonrojado.  
—No es nada, señorita. De verdad que quería aclararlo...  
—Me alegra mucho que me protejáis de esta manera, y que seáis tan sinceros. Siento que puedo confiar muchísimo en vosotros. Sois unos guardaespaldas formidables —concluyó ella.  
—¡OYE! —gritó el rubio a lo lejos—. ¿Por qué no dices esas cosas cuando yo estoy cerca, eh? ¡Ya que estás hablando de los dos...!  
—Pearl, a decir verdad… el té que me has preparado antes no estaba tan bueno como el que prepara Diamond.  
—¡¿CÓMO?! ¡PERO SI ÉL LO HACE EXACTAMENTE IGUAL...!  
La señorita y Pearl empezaron a discutir como siempre mientras avanzaban... pero Diamond se había quedado parado desde que la señorita se había dirigido a él por última vez. Había sentido un pinchazo en el pecho; y no era como otras veces que la señorita le sonreía o le agradecía algo, lo que le hacía sentirse absolutamente feliz de ser especial para ella.  
Esta vez... lo que sentía era culpa.  
—... Guardaespaldas sinceros y confiables... —dijo en voz baja, viendo cómo ella se alejaba poco a poco. Igual que pasaría el día que se supiese... la verdad sobre todo aquel viaje...  
—¡DIA! ¡¡DIAAAAAA!! ¡QUE TE QUEDAS ATRÁS! —le llamó Pearl, desde la puerta del hotel.  
La señorita se giró también hacia él, y Diamond volvió en sí. No era hora de preocuparse por aquello. Su amigo y la señorita le esperaban.  
Apretó los puños justo antes de echar a correr hacia ellos.  
Sí. Por ahora... todo estaba bien.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ~ Vengo con las aclaraciones porque creo que van a ser necesarias xD Aunque será mejor que las leáis después de haber leído el oneshot.
> 
> · El Munchlax de Diamond se llama "Munch" y no "Lax" porque en el manga en castellano se llama "Munch" y ya se me ha pegado.  
· El nombre de Pueblo Caelestis también lo he puesto traducido porque así es como lo conozco yo y tal. Same con lo de "señorita", y todo eso. Lo único que he decidido no cambiar son los nombres de Pearl y Diamond porque no me sale llamarles de otra forma.  
· Por si no se entiende el final y hay alguien leyendo que no está interesado en leer el manga pero quiere saberlo (aunque ojalá que sí os interese y no leáis lo que viene a continuación [?])... Diamond se refiere a que, en este momento, Pearl y él siguen ocultándole a la señorita que ellos dos no son sus verdaderos guardaespaldas. La verdad es que tiene que ser muy duro para él. Sigo leyendo, porque no seguí con la saga en su día, osea que no sé cómo va a acabar esto... Espero que bien.  
· Me encanta escribir a Pearl. Confirmamos xD ~
> 
> Y eso es todo. Espero traer algo más de Pokespe (aunque ojalá algo Commonershipping en serio).
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! ~*


End file.
